Królewska eskorta?
by Lampira7
Summary: Nova żąda od Petera i Rocketa, aby pomogli w utrzymaniu stosunków dyplomatycznym, które ma Xandar z imperium o nazwie Rugaria. Wiedzą niewiele o zadaniu, ale mają pracować dla zepsutego księcia, który ma oko na Starlorda. Co zrobi Rocket, gdy książę flirtuje z Peteremi proponuje mu opuszczenie Strażników i pracę z nim. Dodajmy jeszcze do tego problemy emocjonalne Rocketa.


**Tytuł:** Królewska eskorta?  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** Royal Escort?  
 **Autor:** Lucket  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Czekam  
 **Długość:** Miniaturka  
 **Rating:** 12+  
 **Pairing:** Peter Quill/Rocket Raccoon  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Link:** /works/6102985

 **Królewska eskorta?**

— Więc zastanawiam się… czy chciałbyś pójść razem ze mną? To znaczy, wszystko jest przygotowane, gdy misja się skończy, zostaw innych i pracuj dla mnie. Uwierz mi, kiedy mówię, że praca dla Hudson oznacza _duże_ pieniądze!

— Ja… um, jasne. Wyglądasz jak miły facet w pandzim rodzaju Raccona „hik". Starlord nigdy nie mówi nie dobrze płatnej robocie! Ale w takim razie trzeba porozmawiać o wynagrodzeniu z obecnym pracodawcą i muszę porozmawiać z hmm… „wlogami" o tym.

Rocket patrzył z daleka na rozmowę, która odbywała się między jego kolegą z drużyny, a nowym szefem… Na razie Peter był zdecydowanie zbyt wstawiony. Twierdził, że musi „zaprzyjaźnić się" z małym stworzeniem siedzącym trochę zbyt blisko niego. Według niego, napoje miały pomóc im wynegocjować, ile pieniędzy mogą dostać… Rocket jak dotąd nie widział żadnych postępów.

Westchnął zmęczony, kiedy ich nowy szef zaczął rżeć, słysząc jeden z (raczej żałosnych) żartów Petera. Rocket był pewien, że facet nie uznawał tego za zabawne, najprawdopodobniej śmiał się ze względu na Petera, odkąd ta kreatura (Quill wyjawił mu , że na Ziemi istnieje jakiś gatunek, który zupełnie wygląda jak ten facet, który nazywał się małą pandą) skierowała swoje spojrzenie na Starlorda, każdy mógł powiedzieć, że płomień pożądania pojawił się w jego oczach … jak i w spodniach… Cóż, każdy oprócz Petera. Poważnie, jak na kogoś, kto tak często sypiał z innymi, był niewiarygodnie nieświadomy tego, jak atrakcyjny był dla innych… Nie ważne jak długo znał tę osobę. W każdym razie, gdy Rocket po raz pierwszy ujrzał ich nowego „szefa" był ciekawy… i zły.

OoO

Facet był jednym z tych gatunków, które były pokryte futrem. Nosił jakieś drogie ubrania, które wręcz krzyczały, że ma królewskie pochodzenie. Był wielkości Rocketa i niektóre wzory na jego futrze również były podobne do tych, jakie posiadał członek Strażników Galaktyki, ale kolor sierści był inny. Jego futro miało bogaty czerwony kolor tam gdzie futro Rocketa było brązowe i pomarańczowe. Podczas gdy oczy Rocketa były czarne, jego miały barwę błyszczącego złoto i emanował postawą, która mówiła, że był przyzwyczajony do dostawania tego czego chciał. Nie licząc tych różnic, Rocket był bardzo podobny do ich nowego szefa. Być może był tworem eksperymentu jak Raccoon? Najwyraźniej jednak nie, bo chwilę później ich pracodawca przedstawił się jako:

— Czwarty książę Hudson, spadkobierca królestwa Rugii. Miło mi cię poznać.

Wykonał elegancki ukłoń, a potem starał się unieść głowę tak, by zlustrować wzrokiem Petera od czubka głowy do stóp. Wyraźnie było widać, że nawet nie zauważył, że Rocket był w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co oni.

Okej, oczywiste było, że nie był eksperymentem.

— Peter Jason Quill, znany również jako Starlord i cała przyjemność po mojej stronię, książę. — Peter użył pełnego „trybu uroku" wraz ze swoim rozpoznawczym uśmieszkiem. — Moim partnerem jest Rocket. Jesteśmy członkami Strażników Galaktyki.

Po tym Hudson wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę, że w pokoju jest ktoś jeszcze oprócz ich dwójki. Wyciągnął łapę do Rocketa i potrząsnął nią. Raccoon burknął coś w odpowiedzi. Nie lubił tego faceta… Świetnie.

— Och, wiem kim jesteś. Jestem twoim wielkim fanem. Znam wszystkie historie o tobie. Zakładam, że otrzymałeś moją prośbę od Nova? — Ten koleś wiedział, jak grać uroczego. Robił to teraz, uśmiechając się do Petera, który przytaknął. — Dobrze, gdzie jest pozostała trójka?

— Drax i Gamora muszą pomagać w śledztwie na Nova i Groot nie może przybyć na tę planetę, ponieważ wywołałoby to problemy z jego oddychaniem. My możemy tu być, ponieważ wzięliśmy odpowiednią pigułkę, ale nikt nie wie, co może ona zrobić Grootowi. Liczę, że nie ma żadnego problemu z powodu ich nieobecności — wyjaśnił Peter.

— Och, to nie jest żaden problem. Nawet właściwie bardziej mi to pasuje.

Rocket skrzywił się. Nie lubił tego faceta, a dodatkowo był coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony.

— Wybaczcie, że przerywam tę uroczę rozmowę ze wspaniałym księciem, ale zostaliśmy wysłani tutaj z jakiegoś powodu. Byliśmy poinformowani, że dasz nam informacje o naszej misji. — W jego głosie z pewnością nie było żadnego sarkazmu.

— Och, racja. Gdzie podziały się moje maniery? Jak powiedziałem, jestem następcą imperium Rugarskiego, rządzącego przez mojego wuja. Król nie ma żadnych dzieci i mianował następcą swojego najstarszego siostrzeńca, czyli mnie… Jednakże, nie chcę być królem. Nie urodziłem się, by żyć według surowych pałacowych reguł. Nie wolno nigdzie wychodzić, można jedynie podpisywać dokumenty i uczestniczyć w oficjalnych przyjęciach. Nie, to nie jest życie dla mnie — powiedział poważnie. Kto się domyślał? Ten facet nie chciał być królem… Co za banał. — Widzisz, urodziłem się, by przeżywać przygody, poznawać nowe miejsca, ludzi! Ale z powodu królewskich obowiązków nigdy nie opuściłem planety, ale może się to szybko zmienić. Wkrótce obejmę tron i przekażę go mojej siostrze, dzięki czemu będę mógł robić cokolwiek, na co mam ochotę. — Wydawał się podekscytowany, niemal podskakiwał.

— Dobrze dla ciebie, ale czemu potrzebujesz Strażników? — spytał Rocket, chcąc już skończyć tę rozmowę.

— Tak, aby abdykować, muszę dotrzeć do pałacu i podpisać kilka papierów w obecności mojego chorego wujka.

— Czyli potrzebujesz nas, żebyśmy eskortowali waszą wysokość?

Rocket jak zawsze był pod wrażeniem tego, jak Peter profesjonalnie traktował osoby, z którymi pracowali… Ale teraz nie podobało mu się, jak zachowywał się wobec zepsutego księciunia.

— Nie do końca, kochanie. — Rocket z pewnością nie skrzywił się na dobór słów. — Widzisz, jak w każdym imperium istnieją ludzie, którzy całkowicie nienawidzą tych, którzy nimi rządzą. To wielce prawdopodobne, że niektórych z nich spotkamy na drodze i będą gotowi mnie dźgnąć nożem… i nie, nie możemy podróżować statkiem, ponieważ nie ma latających statków, nie licząc tych należących do królewskiej rodziny, a te są poza dyskusją.

— Okej, więc jaki jest plan?

— Będziemy podróżować drogą lądową, co znaczy, że nie użyjemy niczego, co unosi się ponad metr nad ziemią. Musicie eskortować mnie i utrzymać przy życiu, dopóki nie dotrzemy do pałacu. Będziemy korzystać z przebrania, aby nikt nie dowiedział się, kim jestem… przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie — powiedział.

— A co z nami, książę? Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale jesteśmy niemal w każdej gazecie — wtrącił się zirytowany Rocket.

— Jestem przekonany, że nikt was nie rozpozna. Tak jak mówiłem, nie ma zbyt wielu ludzi, nie licząc rodziny królewskiej, która posiada latające statki. Powodem tego jest to, że nasi ludzi są bardzo tradycyjni, pomimo dostępu do technologii ledwo jej używamy. Jesteśmy najlepszymi producentami na rynku międzynarodowym, ponieważ nasza planeta skupia się na rolnictwie i handlu. Moi ludzie potrafią sprzedać łyżkę za 10 000 jednostek — powiedział dumnie. — Ale na wszelki wypadek, lepiej żebyście ubrali się inaczej i wybrali inne imiona na czas tej misji.

— Dobrze, jeśli wszystko jest jasne, to jak daleko jest pałac? Ile nam za to zapłacisz?

Świetnie, Rocket lubił o wiele bardziej tę stronę Petera. Prosto do biznesu.

— Cóż, tak właściwie…. — Książę pochylił głowę, wyglądając jakby się wstydził. — Pałac jest jakby oddalony o miesiąc podróży… Jeśli nie będziemy robić postojów… Hehe…

—…

—…

— CO DO KURWY NĘDZY? — Rocket wyraźnie był nieszczęśliwy, bo co do cholery jasnej jest nie tak z tym facetem, jeśli sądził, że Peter i on będą podróżować przez cały miesiąc bez ochrony, BEZ Milano. — Zapomnij, książątko. Nie będziemy podróżować miesiąc na tej planecie bez statku, żebyś mógł wrócić do domu — zakończył z warkotem Rocket.

— Hej, uważaj na swój ton! Poza tym, jestem księciem, więc kto powiedział, że nie mogę zaoferować wystarczającej zapłaty za taką robotę? Nie rozmawialiśmy jeszcze o tym, ani nie wspomnieliśmy o korzyściach dyplomatycznych, które uzyskałaby Nova po wykonaniu tego zadania. Z pewnością dobrze by wam zapłacili — odparł książę z oburzeniem na wybuch Rocketa.

Oczy Petera niemal świeciły na myśl, o korzyściach, jakie mogliby uzyskać… Jak wiele mogliby kupić… Jak bardzo ulepszyliby Milano… Był tylko jeden problem i stał koło niego…

— Posłuchaj, ty… — dalsza wypowiedź Rocketa została zatrzymana przez rękę Petera, który położył ją na jego twarzy.

— Um, mój majestacie, czy mógłbym porozmawiać przez chwilę z moim partnerem? Musimy… podyskutować o planie, jeśli coś poszłoby źle, w czasie gdy będziemy cię eskortowali.

Peter zawsze miał talent do tego, by wszystko brzmiało dobrze. Szybko chwycił Rocketa za rękę i wyciągnął go z pokoju.

— Quill, co do diabła? — spytał Rocket lekko zdenerwowany, ponieważ Peter trzymał przez chwilę jego dłoń.

— Rocket, kolego, posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę. Wiem, że nie lubisz faceta… mimo że dopiero co go spotkaliśmy, i że nie chcesz tego robić. — Peter zaczął używać tego tonu: „mogę zgodzić się na to gówno", a Rocket nie lubił tego.

— Ale Quill, to miejsce to prawdziwy bałagan. Ledwo zaawansowane technologie wokół mnie powodują, że mogę jedynie strzelać do ludzi, uzbrajać bomby i/lub sprawiać, żeby twoje życie było prawdziwym piekłem, ale nawet to znudzi mi się w ciągu tygodnia! I tu nie chodzi tylko o to, że musimy spędzać 24h na dobę z tym facetem przez cały miesiąc. Muszę również sprawdzać co z Grootem. Nikt inny nie potrafi się odpowiednio nim zająć… — skarżył się Rocket, tylko po to, aby być znów uciszonym przez Petera, który łagodnie położyć dłonie na jego ramionach. Rocket zignorował fakt, że musiał klęknąć, by to zrobić.

— Rocket, po pierwsze, to miejsce nie jest takie złe. Jest tutaj prawdziwa technologia. Tak jak powiedział książę, _istnieje_ tutaj technologia, tylko że ludzie jej nie używają. Jestem pewien, że nawet sprzedają pewne rzeczy. Kupię niektóre z nich, żebyś mógł się nimi pobawić… Po drugie, tak będziemy spędzać cały nasz czas _w pobliżu_ księcia. Będziemy pracować jako eskorta, a nie jako jego asystenci. Ponadto możemy pracować na zmianę i spędzać ze sobą czas, kiedy już jesteśmy przyjaciółmi… A na koniec, Groot nie był z tobą przez całe swoje życie, zanim cię spotkał, musiał sobie jakoś radzić. Będzie w porządku. W zasadzie, założę, że to on opiekuje się Gamorą i Draxem.

Peter zakończył, wpatrując się z uśmiechem w oczy Rocketa, który obrócił głowę na bok. Ciężko było dyskutować, kiedy Peter tak wpatrywał się w kogoś, tak jak teraz to robił. Dodać do tego jego bliskość, uśmiech i każdy musiał skapitulować.

Rocket westchnął pokonany.

— Wiem, że będę tego żałować… W porządku, Peter, wygrałeś, ale książę musi nas dobrze opłacić i nie mam tutaj na myśli kilka woreczków monet — dodał, a Peter puścił go śmiejąc się.

— Nie martw się o to, to może być przedyskutowane podczas… „bratania się".

Sposób w jaki to powiedział, spowodowało złe przeczucia u Rocketa.

OoO

I to doprowadziło właśnie do tego momentu, gdy siedzieli w barze znajdującego się w pobliżu placówki dyplomatycznej, w której spotkali Hudsona. Rocket siedział po prawej stronie Petera, podczas gdy Hudson siedział po drugiej stronie… Jego lewa noga, facet absolutnie nie przejmował się czymś takim jak przestrzeń osobista, nie przestawała dotykać Petera, co można było uznać za „przyjazno-pijacki" dotyk… Ale Rocket wiedział lepiej… Ponieważ sam zrobił coś takiego… Peterowi… Raz… Okej, dwa razy… Dobrze, trzy... Niech będzie, robił to często, ale to były korzyści z bycia najlepszymi przyjaciółmi! Miał do tego całkowite prawo! Ten bachor, ekstrawagancki i najwyraźniej wymagający kutasa książę, którego ledwo co spotkali, nawet nie był bliski nazwania kolegą.

Niestety widział, jak Peter zabierał o wiele mniej znaczące osoby do swojego pokoju…

Rocket warknął raz lub dwa na faceta, gdy dotyk stał się zbyt nachalny. Oczywiście, Peter nie zauważył tego, ale na szczęście książę wręcz przeciwnie i złagodził lekko swoje dotknięcia.

Wtedy wszystko stało się intensywniejsze.

Książę pieprzonego imperium zauważył, że Rocket warczał, obnażał zęby lub rozpraszał Petera w dowolny sposób w momencie, kiedy próbował flirtować oraz że owinął ogon wokół pleców Petera… Cóż bardziej, jak położył go na nich. Hudson uśmiechnął się niczym sam diabeł. Dostrzegł, że łączyło go wiele podobieństw z strażnikiem, nie licząc pewnych różnic jak kolor futra, tęczówki, czy pręgowatość ogona… który był o wiele dłuższy i silniejszy, co sprawiło, że z łatwością pokonał ogon Rocketa. Zepchnął za jego pomocą strażnika z krzesła i mocno owinął własny ogon wokół cudownego tyłu Starlorda, który był zbyt pijany, by zauważyć, że jego towarzysz został powalony na ziemię, przez jakiś ogon.

— Teee…, czy ultałyśmy niszą zapladę? Ee… Czuję się lakby to byla landka, heh — wybełkotał Peter.

Jego skórzana marynarka i alkoholowe zamroczenie sprawiły, że nie zauważył ogonowej wojny toczącej się chwilę temu… dosłownie za jego plecami.

— Oczywiście, przystojniaku. Jeden milion jednostek. Jak twierdziłem, Hudson wynajduje misje, które są dobrze płatne — szepnął niemal w uwodzicielski sposób, nie zauważając, że popełnił błąd.

— Świetnie! Wszystko jest ustalone! Peteeeer! Idziemy, jutro czeka nas długi dzień!

Rocket poderwał się z ziemi, używając zmiany tematu w rozmowie na swoją korzyść, aby zakończyć flirtowanie Hudsona. Książę patrzył na niego nieprzychylnie z drugiej strony Quilla. Rocket chwycił Petera za ramię i ściągnął go z krzesła. Mężczyzna mruknął do księcia „do jutra" zanim nie poczłapał za drugim strażnikiem, który ciągnął go za nogę.

— Pa, kochanie, może powtórzymy to, gdy… będziemy sami — szepnął do siebie, obserwując jak Peter wychodzi z Rocketem. Obrócił się do barmana i zamówił kolejnego drinka.

Trzymając alkohol w ręku podniósł go do swoich futrzastych warg i popijając go, zaśmiał się lekko czując, że znalazł gorącego faceta i innego, którego mógł denerwować, gdy flirtował z tym przystojniakiem. A także miał szansę wydostać się na zewnątrz w przebraniu, w którym nikt nie uznałby go za księcia i mógłby być przez chwilę zwyczajną osobą, a to było coś w rodzaju przygody… Wziął kolejny łyk napoju.

Będzie miał cholernie dobry miesiąc.

OoO

Rocket otworzył drzwi do wynajętego przez nich na noc pokoju hotelowego, wrzeszcząc na Petra, gdyż nie był zadowolony z tego, jak ten go zignorował, a także potrzebował upuścić sobie trochę pary po tym, jak został pokonany przez inny ogon.

— To był naprawdę świetny pomysł! Naprawdę, moje pierdolone gratulacje! — Głos Rocketa był pełen sarkazmu i goryczy. Dodał kilka oklasków, aby podkreślić swoje niezadowolenie...

— O co ci szodzi, Rocket? — zapytał lider jego zespołu, kiedy rzucił się na łóżko… Jedyne łóżko w pokoju, zauważył Rocket ... Kurwa.

— Całkowicie mnie zignorowałeś, nawet nie słuchałeś moich rad, Quill. — Rocket, nie chcąc myśleć o tym, że będzie musiał dzielić się z łóżkiem z Peterem, kontynuował: — Miałeś zamiar pieprzyć się z księciuniem i byłeś tak nim oszołomiony, że nawet nie zauważyłeś, że spadłem z krzesła i uderzyłem twarzą w podłogę. Nie ruszyłeś w ogóle…! Peter?

Rocket zorientował się, że Peter spokojnie spał.

Wpatrywał się w nieruchomą postać Petera na łóżku. Uniósł łapę do twarzy i przeciągnął ją po swoim futrze, warcząc:

— Arg! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

Odwrócił się i wyjął broń, skierowawszy ją w stronę ściany, by móc nią wystrzelić. Może w ten sposób złagodziłby trochę napięcia, które czuł. Po kilku sekundach opuścił broń. Nie chciał radzić sobie z zamordowaniem biednego idioty, który mógł być trafiony zabłąkaną kulą.

Dlatego zrobił następną rzecz, która mogłaby pozwolić mu uwolnić trochę napięcia… Odwrócił pistolet i trzymając go za lufę, krzyczał jak potępieniec, uderzając kolbą w prawie wszystko, co było umieszczone w pokoju… 12, 13, 14, 15 razy uderzył, a dalej kontynuował, aż się nie uspokoił. Jego oddech był nierówny, gdy spojrzał na szafkę nocną stojącą obok łóżka, która była kompletnie zniszczona. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i stwierdził, że nie prezentuje się lepiej… Z wyjątkiem łóżka, w którym leżał Peter. Jego złote niczym u anioła włosy były roztrzepane i wskazywały ile wypił, ale Boże wyglądał tak wspaniale… Rocket westchnął i zrezygnowany położył łapę na oczach, przecierając je… Był naprawdę zmęczony… Wyrzucił broń i spojrzawszy na Petera westchnął jeszcze raz… To Peter sprawił, że się tak czuł. To była jego wina… Ale Rocket nie mógł go za to winić. Facet nawet nie wiedział, co robił z Rocketem. Usiadł na łóżku zbyt zmęczony, żeby martwić się o fakt, że musiał dzielić łóżko z Peterem.

OoO

Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy Strażnicy świętowali udaną misję na Xandr. Wszyscy dobrze się bawili, wszyscy oprócz Rocketa. Podczas misji spotkał pewnych ludzi, których znał wcześniej… Ludzie z Half-world, z którymi się wychował, a ich misją było odnowienie eksperymentów, które w przeszłości na nich wykonano. Half-world za bardzo ich zmienił… Oczywiście, Strażnicy musieli ich powstrzymać. Nie trzeba dodawać, że skończyli martwi, a Strażnicy uratowali tysiące żyć przed torturami… ale kosztem dawnych przyjaciół Rocketa.

Wymknął się z imprezy i nikt nie zauważył jego nieobecności. Nikt nigdy tego nie robił. Kto mógłby troszczyć się o małego potwora, który snuł się dookoła, nie było nikogo… Albo przynajmniej tak myślał. Po pewnej chwili, gdy stał na zewnątrz w deszczu, płacząc (Boże, jakie to było żałosne), przestał czuć krople deszczu na ciele i światło lampy również zostało zablokowane. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś jest obok niego, trzymając parasol i spoglądając na niego. To był Peter. Rocket szybko ogarnął się. Pociągnął nosem, wytarł łzy z oczu, chociaż wciąż istniały ślady łez.

— Czego chcesz, idioto? Śmiać się z małego potwora, który płacze nad swoimi potwornymi przyjaciółmi?! Świetnie, pierdol się! — W tamtej chwili nie miał problemów z „kwestią Petera" i był naprawdę rozżalony. Reagował agresją, broniąc się w ten sposób.

Ale Peter uśmiechnął się.

Usiadł obok Rocketa i nic nie powiedział… Raccoon uspokoił się po jakimś czasie, poza tym że drżał z zimna, czuł się o wiele lepiej… Ale było cholernie zimno, może to był zły pomysł, aby wyjść na zewnątrz. Drżał tak mocno, że mógł przysiąc, że słyszy jak futro mu wibruje. Miał zamiar pożegnać się i uzyskać pomoc, kiedy poczuł coś…

Ciepło…

Był zaskoczony, jak wiele ciepła czuł. Chwycił czerwoną skórzaną kurtkę, która została położona mu na ramionach, otaczając się nią niczym kocem. To było niemal orgazmiczne, jak usuwało zimno z jego ciała, przynosząc mu ciepło. Przypomniał sobie, jak Peter kiedyś wspomniał, że jego kurtka jest wyjątkowa. Przynosząca chłód, gdy było gorąco i ciepło, gdy dookoła było zimno.

— Dlaczego?

To było proste pytanie, ale odpowiedź mogła wiele zmienić dla Rocketa, który niejasno zauważył, że przestało padać.

Peter uśmiechnął się delikatnie i objął ramieniem Rocketa, aby pomóc mu się rozgrzać. Mniejszy Strażnik nigdy by się nie przyznał, że zwinął się bliżej Petera w poczuciu ciepła i komfortu.

— Wiem, jak to boli… Jak wiele cierpienia przynosi przeszłość, która przypomina ci, jak wielkie miało to znaczenie… Ile straciłeś… Co mogłeś mieć, gdyby wszystko poszło dobrze… Dobrze to znam. Wiem, jak to boli… i jak sobie z tym radzić.

Słowa Petera były delikatne, miękkie i miłe. Rozgrzały Rocketa jeszcze bardziej.

— Jak… radzisz sobie z czymś takim?

— Dowiedziałem się tego podczas walki z Ronanem. Byłem zdziwiony, jak sobie z tym radzić. — Peter zaśmiał się, a Rocket skupił się na nim całkowicie. — Po prostu zaakceptuj swoją przeszłość.

— Co do kur… Peter, jak to może pomóc?

— Pozwól mi dokończyć. Oznacza to, że bez względu na to jak bolesne czy tragiczne to było, musisz zaakceptować, to co się stało i ruszyć dalej. Od czasu do czasu wróci, by ugryźć cię w tyłek, ale po prostu idź naprzód i bez względu na to co robisz, wiedz, że powinieneś czuć zadowolenie i patrzeć w przyszłość. Nie zapomnij jednak o przeszłości, bo to ona czyni cię tym kim jesteś. Trzymaj ją w sercu, nie odtrącaj jej… Ale nie pozwól, by cię przytłoczyła, ponieważ po tym wszystkim… Jeśli udało ci się wstać na nogi i ruszyć naprzód to możesz robić to do samego końca… A najważniejsze jest… — Peter uniósł palec, aby stworzyć dramatyczny moment.

— Co takiego, Peter?

— Że będziesz miał zawsze, ale to _zawsze_ kogoś, kto ci pomoże przez to przejść i nawet jeśli nie będziesz miał, jeśli cały świat nie będzie chciał przyjść ci na pomoc, Rocket, to obiecuję ci, będę po twojej stronie… Dopóki w mych płucach nie zabrzmi ostatnie tchnienie.

Rocket niemal znów się rozpłakał, na obietnicę, że nigdy nie będzie sam.

— Dlaczego?

Dlaczego ktoś starałby się tak mocno, aby mu pomóc. Jemu, dziwakowi, nie mającemu znaczenia eksperymentowi, który z pewnością nie był tak samo ważny, co inny Strażnicy. Był słabym punktem w grupie, nie było mowy, żeby Peter był…

— Ponieważ jesteś moim przyjacielem i jesteś dla mnie ważny.

Niespodziewanie, Rocket nie czuł już zimna.

OoO

Rocket spoliczkował się.

Musiał być skupiony. Jego umysł ciągle dryfował do wspomnień z Peterem, gdy wykonywali zadania, grali w karty, kupowali coś dla Milano, kłócili się o niego, budowali broń, walczyli między sobą o te bronie… Wspominał to wszystko. Rocket nie wiedział, kiedy nadszedł ten moment, że zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko podziwiał Petera. Zależało mu na nim bardziej, niż na początku myślał. Z czasem zmieniło się to trochę i nie był tylko emocjonalnie zainteresowany Peterem. Po pewnym czasie zaczął pragnąć egzotycznego ciała terrana i wpatrywał się trochę za bardzo w tyłek Petera, gdy ten się obracał do niego plecami i…

Ale Peter nie wiedział tego. Nigdy się nie zorientował. Nie zauważył tych spojrzeń, że Rocket może być zły na wszystkich innych, ale nie na niego. Że za pomocą jednego uśmiechu może sprawić, żeby Rocket zgodził się na wszystko, co powiedział… Nie, nigdy nie zauważył… I najgorszym w tym wszystkim było to, że… Starlord był piekielnie przystojny i nie tylko Rocket tak uważał. W czasie, gdy nie interesował się Quillem, nie dbał o to, z kim Peter spędzał noc. Ich przywódca od czasu do czasu nie nocował na Milano, gdy byli po misji, co mogło oznaczać dwie rzeczy: Pierwszą, Quill został aresztowany, gdy się bawił, za zbyt głośne zachowanie lub drugie, że był gdzieś z kimś (co częściej się zdarzało), mając noc pełną pasji. W przeszłości, Rocket tylko dzwonił do Quilla rano, by dowiedzieć się gdzie był, a potem szedł po niego i zabierał go stamtąd… Ponieważ to było jego zadanie jako kolegi z drużyny… Teraz jednak, gdy ktoś inny okazywał zainteresowanie Peterem lub zrobił coś, co mogło mu zaimponować albo po prostu _wgapiali_ się z zainteresowaniem w Starlorda… Cóż, był nieprzyjemnym facetem i rozpętywał prawdziwe piekło. Raz ugryzł Gamorę, ponieważ musiała udawać żonę Petera podczas misji, by przeniknąć do jakiegoś miejsca. Groził Draxowi, ponieważ ten nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w pojęciu definicji przestrzeni osobistej… Do cholery, nawet Groot przez to cierpiał, bo Peter lubił tańczyć, a _jedynym_ Strażnikiem, który również lubił robić to od czasu do czasu był Groot i często przez to tańczyli razem… Rocket rozbił urządzenie, które odtwarzało piosenkę do której tańczyli…

Taaa… Rocket miał problemy z radzeniem sobie z gniewem, a to wszystko z powodu Petera i ten nawet nie wiedział, że to jego wina! To było bardzo bolesne dla Rocketa, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Peter był bardzo bliski z innymi, gdy on nie mógł być z nim tak blisko jak chciał z Quillem, ponieważ ten nie miał pojęcia o cierpieniu Rocketa. Spojrzał na swoje nogi zwisające z łóżka. Westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że wyładowywał się na Strażnikach z powodu Petera… Może powinien po prostu odejść? Jeśli zrobiłby to, mógłby przerwać swoją obsesję na punkcie Petera, a Strażnicy wrócą do normy... W końcu… To nie było tak jakby był najbardziej użytecznym członkiem zespołu.

Roccoon objął się ramionami, czując lekkie zimno, kiedy pogodził się ze swoim wyborem, że może najlepszym wyjściem byłoby, gdyby opuścił…

—…

—…

—…

— Trzęsiesz się.

—…

— Przeziębisz się, Rocket.

—…

— I nie myśl tak wiele. Sprawiasz, że czuję się złym kolegą — powiedział niewyraźnie Peter, wciąż będąc lekko pod wpływem alkoholu.

— Dlaczego?

Rocket zaniemówił ze łzami tworzącymi się w oczach z ramionami Petera owiniętymi wokół niego, przyciągającymi go bliżej. Quill trzymał go mocno, jego klatka piersiowa spoczywała na plecach Rocketa,, twarzą pocierał o futro na jego głowie.

— Ciii, głupi Rocket, zawsze pytający: „dlaczego?". Nie możesz stwierdzić, że to dlatego, że cię lubię? A teraz przestań myśleć.

Peter rano nie będzie tego pamiętał. Mówiąc to, nie miał na myśli tego samego, co Rocket.

Ale to wystarczyło.

Wystarczyło, aby zamknął oczy, by zbliżyć się bardziej do Petera, by zamknąć usta i przestań myśleć, aby… cieszyć się chwilą.

Ponieważ teraz… właśnie w tym momencie… To wystarczyło… Wystarczyło, aby go zatrzymać…


End file.
